


Garnet's World

by Chiniyaaa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Garnet - Freeform, Hurt, Jaspidot - Freeform, Lapis - Freeform, Sapphire - Freeform, Steven - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, amethyst - Freeform, natalie - Freeform, pearl - Freeform, ruby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiniyaaa/pseuds/Chiniyaaa
Summary: Garnet doesn't want love. she sees how it corrupts people but all of a sudden she feels the need to be loved and she doesn't like this new emotion Stay tuned on how she grieves after Rose died and having love in plain sight.....





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> My OC will be human and her name is Natalie.She will get introduced later on in the story.

(Garnet POV)

"ROSE ARE YOU SERIOUS?" screamed Garnet

"Garnet please I don't want to go through this alone and I need help ." Rose cried out

"But Rose how did this happen wait-nevermind don't tell me. Garnet said and chuckled

Garnet silently watched and observed her leader her big stomach round just like a ball she was pregnant and had a glow going around her. I still can't believe it she was towards the end months of her pregnancy and she told me she had to give up her physical form to have this child. Leaving me in charge of the Crystal Gems.

"But Rose how am i-we going to make it without you?"Sapphire's Voice said coming out

"Oh Garnet I know things will be hard but I know for a fact you'll make it I'm leaving behind a piece of me"

"BUT HE WON'T BE YOU ROSE" Garnet screamed out in frustration

"Garnet I'm choosing you because you're the strongest and I know you will be the best provider and protector over Steven," Rose said as gently holding garnets hand.

Garnet sat in Rose lap like a child with their mother and cried silently she didn't want it to happen but then it hit her.

"Steven?'Garnet asked

"Oh yes, it's a boy and we decided that will be the name isn't it wonderful ?"Rose said with stars in her eyes

"Yes it's perfect," Garnet said and smiled

"So will you do it, Garnet?"Said Rose fidgeting from one foot to another

"I will gladly become the leader of the Crystal Gems when its time," Garnet said as she hugged Rose and watched her waddle out the room to tell the others.

I knew this wouldn't go well with pearl, but that wasn't on my mind all I could think about was how was I gonna become a leader and a provider for the child I knew this would be so hard but I wouldn't let Rose down but I just wanted to know

WHY ME?


	2. No Words Were Spoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't know how Rose died when giving birth to Steven but this is how I imagined it

Garnets POV

I can't believe the day is here.Even with the future vision I nor Sapphire and Ruby could've seen this coming. Rose was in Labor.

It all started 2 hours ago..(Flashback)

Pearl and I were sitting talking, more like pearl rambling and me just listening.

"I mean why does she have to have the human?" asked Pearl angrily

"Pearl it's her decisions at the end of the day all we can do is support her" as I hugged her tight

"Garnet I'm going to miss her, "said pearl as she broke down

I let Pearl cry even though everything in me wanted to split apart I couldn't because I would soon become the new leader of the group.

Next thing we know Amethyst comes in screaming

"ROSE IS HAVING THE BABY" as Amethyst runs around frantically

Pearl and I were gone in an instant to see a sweating Rose and a panicking Greg.

"Pearl?" said a weak Rose

"Yes Rose anything "as pearl rushed to her side

"Promise me that you will be the best you that I know you can be and be there for Greg and Steven "as she grabbed Pearls hand pearl got outraged and spoke

"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF HE NEVER CAME "Pearl screamed and made everyone jump except me.I saw many possibilities this was one of them.

"YOU CANT GO WHO AM I WITHOUT YOU"Yelled an angered pearl

"Pearl,"I said in a monotone voice that sent chills down everyone's spine in an instant she stopped and when I looked up I saw she had tears all over her face.

"Garnet," said an exhausted Rose

"Yes Rose,"I said with a hint of sadness

"I need you to make sure you keep everyone safe I'm counting on you"

It took all my will power to not unfuse right there but all I did was nod my head and back away in the corner where then I made a pair of Dark shades appear on my face to hide the pain in my eyes. Rose taught me to always embrace all of my features including my three eyes but now that she's about to be gone I want to hide everything including emotions. Last but not least she called the littlest out the group

"Amethyst," said rose with a weak smile

"Oh, rose please don't go"Amethyst held her hand for dear life.

"always remember you are special and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Rose said as she started to glow

"I love you all so very much don't ever forget that"

And with that, she was gone and there lied a baby with bouncy curls crying.

Everyone was silent.No words were spoken. Then finally I picked up Steven and gave him to Greg.

"You shall deal with him until he starts to get older then we will take it from there." I left the room and went to my side of the temple and that's when everything went black.


	3. Something New

(Recap)(Garnet Pov)  
"You shall deal with him until he starts to get older then we will take it from there." I left the room and went to my side of the temple and that's when everything went black.

(Ruby Pov)  
I tried to stay fused with Sapphire but I couldn't I'm angry why would rose did this, Why didn't she think of everyone but she did, She's the reason why garnet exists I remember it like it was yesterday.......  
(Flashback)(still ruby pov)  
I and ruby would sneak out at night to fuse because one we loved it Garnet was made out of love but we didn't want to get in trouble with Rose we were new to the Crystal Gems.  
"Shall we dance my Laughy Sapphy?" I asked her as we hugged   
"We shall "as Sapphire giggled   
We danced right there on the beach under the moonlight and We were back baby until we saw Rose watching us and we fell apart  
I tried to open my mouth but rose stopped me  
"Ruby and Sapphire?"  
"yes rose," we said in unison  
"Why do you guys sneak off to fuse we are on earth and you can be whoever you want to be even Garnet," Rose said with stars in her eyes.  
We couldn't believe it she basically said we could stay Garnet without no one telling us otherwise.   
"Rose told us to "never question this," ever again.  
And we've been Garnet ever since I felt a cold hand on my shoulder that snapped me back to reality  
Sapphire was over me with tears running down her skin and I realized I was crying when I felt a single tear touch my knee  
"Oh sapphy I miss her"as I broke down on Sapphire I wondered what she was thinking about

(Sapphire Pov)  
I was trying to be there for Ruby but all I wanted to do was isolate myself from the world.  
I tried to speak but no words would come out just tears.  
I didn't just want to sit here I needed to keep my mind busy so I went to check on the others. what I wasn't expecting when I left the room was Greg and Steven on the couch.  
"Hello Greg," I said   
"Oh hey, Sapphire"I watched him closely and looked at his features he had dried tears his hair was a mess and there was Steven drinking a bottle in his arms.  
I sat next to him and asked him how he felt what I wasn't expecting was him to cry.  
"Oh god I miss her I'm glad I got Steven but I just wish they could both be here it's hard to lose the one you love," he said as Steven starts to squirm.  
That's when it hit me this just wasn't affecting the team Greg was in love with Rose and he lost her just as we did I couldn't imagine losing Ruby.  
I grabbed his hand and said  
"We will help as much as we can with Steven Greg, "I said with a faint smile  
"Thanks, Sapphire that means a lot to both of us, "he said as Steven cooed in his lap I got down from the couch and went to go talk to Ruby we have a lot to discuss.


	4. The Discussion

(Ruby Pov)  
I was just sitting in the room until Sapphire came and tapped my shoulder.  
"Ruby we need to talk,"Sapphire said with seriousness in her voice.  
"Yes whats wrong,"I asked concern  
"The Crystal Gems need Garnet," she said   
"But Sapphire what about how we feel?"I said now standing in front of her  
"I understand that but they need a leader we can't fail them, "She said caressing my face

(Sapphire Pov)  
I knew it would be hard to convince Ruby about this but I was hoping she would stay within reason  
"But Sapphire we never lead anything before," Ruby said   
"Ruby The Crystal Gems aren't the only ones hurting what about Greg? He lost the love of his life what if we lost each other ?"  
"Sapphire I'm sorry I didn't think about it like that "Ruby said sadly  
"Plus what about garnet she's her own person too, They need their leader," I said with a smile  
I and ruby looked at each other and knew what we had to do we grabbed hands and started dancing and...  
(Garnet Pov)  
I was back and I knew I had things to do I wouldn't fail Rose so the first thing I did was go to pearl this was going to be easy but I'm ready for anything.


	5. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: hello guys I honestly won't get to update daily more like every other day but thank you to the people who have read this far so much mwuah

(Garnet pov)  
I knew talking to pearl wouldn't be easy but I had to try right?  
I walked in her room and it was horrendous there were swords everywhere holes in the floor and her fountain was dry.  
"Pearl?Pearl?" I screamed getting worried and there I saw her just lying looking at the ceiling  
"Pearl are you alright?"I asked and sat beside her  
"I honestly don't know anymore I have so many questions that I want answers too," she said sadly  
"I know you have questions we all do but we have to keep going she would want us too,"I said trying to help but convincing pearl was going to be hard.  
"BUT WHY GARNET?WHY DID SHE LEAVE US FOR HIM?WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME?" she screamed furiously  
"why? that seems to be the question why but I don't have the answers neither does my future vision but she did it for a reason because life is a beautiful thing," I said holding her hand  
"It will get better pearl Steven will be a new experience for all of us we never took care of a baby before and we can't question it," I said as I hugged her tightly  
"Your right rose would want us to guess I should clean up first," she said with a smile  
"I'm gonna go talk to amethyst and then we need to talk about Steven and what we're gonna do." as I walked out her room I went straight to Amethyst I couldn't find her then I heard crying coming from a little corner and there she was in a ball crying  
"Amethyst?"I said sitting down beside her  
"Go away "she screamed  
I continued and tapped her shoulder her medium length hair damp from tears I scooped her up and put her in my lap  
"shhh its okay everything is okay," I said rubbing her head  
But Garnet she's gone" while wiping her face  
"I know but we have Steven now, "I said   
"But he's not rose she was the only person who believed that I wasn't a defect.  
I put her in front of me and gave her a stern look  
"I don't think you're defective Amethyst we love you just the way you are we wouldn't have it no other way," I said with a smile  
She hugged me tight which took me by surprise and I hugged back.  
As the new leader of the Crystal Gems, I had to think of a plan I knew Greg couldn't teach him Gem things so pearl, amethyst, and I decided to start building a house so when the time is right he can live with us and we still defend the earth


	6. Stranger?

(Garnet Pov)  
"Steven put on your pants". I said as I chased him around the temple Greg had things to do so I said I would watch him how bad could a two-year-old be?  
"NO," said Steven as he ran around in his diaper.  
"Please, Steven" but with a little help with my future vision I predicted he would run under a chair and boom I caught him.  
"There was that so hard "as I ruffled his curls I grabbed him and put him in my hair pearl hated it when I did it.  
Steven and I were walking around on the boardwalk when all of a sudden a corrupted gem came out of nowhere. I had to think fast so I put him on the ground and told him to stay luckily he did.  
I ran into action I made my gauntlets appear it was some sort of forced fusion it had 7 arms and I located their gem on its back so I leaped and punched it in its eye began to let a horrible scream it thrown me against the sand I hurried and gained my balance just to take another hit but I caught it I leaped into action and got on its back and started punching then all I heard was poof I picked up its gem and bubbled it and I looked to see Steven was missing oh my gosh how could I lose him   
"STEVEN?"STEVEN"I screamed frantically I couldn't lose him he was my little person  
(Natalie Pov)  
I was here to see my cousin Jenny and Kiki as I was walking down the side walk I saw a baby on the ground just sitting and I all I hear are crashes and booms from the beach I saw some creature and a very tall woman with an afro but the baby started crying so I picked him up   
"Hey little one" as I played in his curls he instantly stops  
I was walking back to Jenny house until the tall woman before comes and stops in front of me  
"STEVEN" she screams and the baby who I'm guessing whose name is Steven he jumps out my arms and runs to her leg  
"I'm sorry he was crying and I was trying to find his parent, "I said trying to apologize she doesn't look happy  
"Thanks" was all she said and walked away  
(Garnet pov)  
I walked back to the temple with Steven in my arms sleeping when I arrived Greg was there   
"Hey Garnet how was Steven?" he asked while getting him from my arms  
"He was easy nothing I can't handle" as I chuckled  
as soon as I went into my room I slid down the door and sighed Steven almost gave me a heart attack if that was possible I know gems don't need sleep but I need it right now I can't wait to Steven is older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a typical love story they will not fall in love at first sight or the three chapters


	7. Stranger part 2

Natalie pov  
As i was walking down the board seeing everyone laugh and just have fun i think they've went mad how could they not see that goregous woman I mean how could they not see her defeat a monster   
*cough * As soon as i opened my eyes from my daydream it was too late i hit the fence with a loud thud it read "Don't cross the fence "then in little words "PLEASE ". I chuckled i started to walk off but curiosity got the best of me and I turned around and climbed the fence. Once i was down i started to walk at first all i saw was big rocks but then i sawsomething stunning it was a statue of a lady that had to be 7 feet tall with diffrent arms and it was just beautiful in the inside was a house. I couldn't believe it i didn't want to tresspass on to the house so i continued walking on the shore and eventually took off my sandals and let my feet embrace the sun it was warm . I layed down and looked at the night sky . Why would they say don't cross the fence? It's beautiful and peaceful . And as i started staring at the beautiful sunset i fell asleep.

As i awoken from that nap i walked out my room and saw a funny sight . It was Steven on Greg's chest with pearl slumped against the chair and amethyst in her lap . I guess watching Steven was a job. I carefully walked out and continued walking feeling the warmth of the sun hit my skin . I loved earth everything was so fascinating as i walked my mind wondered off and i hit something which caused me to look down. Upon me looking down i saw a girl with freckles ,curly hair , and glasses .  
I soon realized that she was sleeping . I should get her off the beach before Pearl freaks out. I bent down and gently tapped her eventually her brown eyes fluttered open and they went big.   
"What's you're name?" I asked wondering why was she here   
"n-Natalie" "What's yours? " she asked pushing her glasses up.   
"It isn't you're concern knowing you're trespassing but Garnet." I said before walking off. Why must humans be difficult the sign clearly says i feel ruby's rage and i try to calm myself down before we unfuse. I was pulled out my thoughts with a tap . I looked down it was Natalie .  
"Yes "i asked   
"I promise i won't come back it was just so pretty and i-  
I cut her off "it would be best if you didn't" i paused "you aren't from around here are you? "  
She shook her head "no"  
Eventually we were back at the gate i watched her climb off i turned around but i saw in my future vision she would be back i sighed and walked in to the temple i walked in my room got blankets and covered everyone. I layed on the floor and drifted off the next thingi felt was little hands and curls agaisnt my face . I opened one eye and saw Baby Steven staring back at me. Snuggling inside my chest . Soon enough me and my steven were drifting off.

(Natalie pov)

As i walked to my cousin Jenny's house i was exhausted i had so many questions racing through my mind.   
Who is Garnet?  
Where did she come from?  
What is that odd strange house?  
How did she defeat that monster ?  
The more i thought the sleepier i got so i closed my eyes and drifted off thinking about what does Beach City have to offer.


	8. Questions

Nat pov  
I had so many questions running through my brain. For starters what was she . Its obvious she isn't human . I think. Ughhh everything is confusing. I think the only way im going to get answers is if i ask around.  
I got out the bed but not before putting on my glasses Im about as blind as they come. I walked down the hallway to see my cousin Jenny .  
"Hey Jen" i said hugging her  
"Hey curly fry" she said hugging back me and her and kiki have always been close even when i was far away.  
"So jen i have a question?"  
"Shoot for it"she said smiling  
"Well i wanted to know if you knew anything about the lady on the other side of the beach?"i asked  
"YOU WENT OVER THERE"she yelled  
"I mean yeah curiosity got the best of me"i said nonchalantly  
"Ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?"kiki said joining the conversation  
"Yeah why?"i said pushing up my glasses  
"You're the cat now stop snooping over there "jenny said  
I gave them a look and they knew i wasn't done  
I

was going to get answers one way or another. 

Garnet Pov  
As i woke up with steven in my arms with his brown eyes fluttering open i just smiled to myself. I saw so much greatness in him. He reminds me of Rose in so many ways. I sighed it's not been easy. Yes I'm grateful for steven but he isn't Rose . He's a new experience that I've grown to love. I vow to protect him until my last breath. All of a sudden i felt a hand that snanpped me back into reality. "Garnet garnet" he said jumping on top of me . He grew kinda fast we suspected it was due to his gem. "Hmm little guy" i aksed shaking his curls. "Hungry" was all he said i instantly got up and picked him up i showed little emotion and when i did it was only for steven. I put him in his high chair and realized a note it said "Saw gem activity will be back soom ~pearl and amethyst ~  
Then another note that said "Garnet feed Steven his baby food its to the cabinet on the right side be back by 8 ~Greg~  
I did what the note said and fed Steven but it didn't exactly go well he had food going down shirt and everywhere else .  
Guess I'll have to clean you up. I instantly got a thought and then it was nothing.

Ruby Pov  
We're back baby!!! Garnet decided that if we unfused we could bathe Steven quicker. I watched as Sapphire hold Steven and grinned . Sapphire was perfect for this . I instantly got snapped back when i heard crying.  
"Steven what's wrong?"sapphire asked  
Steven didn't say anything but continues to cry. I instantly got a idea we could play peek -a- boo .  
He instantly started to laugh and be the bubbly steven we knew. Soon enough he was fast asleep. Me and sapphire kissed his cheeks and soon enough she wad back.

Garnet Pov  
I was very grateful for Ruby and Sapphires help. Watching Steven wasn't exactly a easy job. I decided to get some fresh air . Upon me opening our door i was met with Pearl and Amethyst .  
"Garnet we dealt with the situation, oh you're leaving?" Pearl asked walking over to Steven's crib. I nodded my head and walked off . I do my best thinking out on the beach. I sat in the sand. And sighed ,being leader and watching Steven wasn't exactly easy but i know i have to do it. Rose chose me for a reason. As i stared at the sun i heard footsteps. I didn't turn around. "Can i help you with something?" I asked slightly annoyed that the girl was back. 

Nat Poc  
I decided i would go ask that woman myself . I walked down the board looking at everything.You can't tell a monster was just here yesterday. I approached the fence and climbed over. I started walking and saw two other women walk in the house. Then i saw her Garnet. She walked and sat . I started walking and before i could even speak she asked "Can i help you with something "she asked not even looking back. I slowly approached her and said "yes you can " she spoke in a British accent "And what would that be?"she spoke almost with no emotion . "Well i have questions for you"i said slowly sitting next to her . She didn't speak so i asked the million dollar question "What are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated finally and i would like to leave on a cliffy . Hope everyone has a good break xoxox ~Chiniya~  
> And i also am on wattpad feel free to follow me @Chiniyaaa2001


	9. Questions part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who sucks at summaries.

Natalie Pov  
She started into the ocean. I wonder what was behind those glasses. I mean it's night time and the sun is setting. My anxiety started to kick in ...oh hod what if she doesn't like the question . Iy felt like a eternity went by before she spoke "What do you mean?" I was kind of shocked she replied so i repeated myself but this time making sure I was very specific "What are you exactly?You aren't human" it came out as a statement more than a question. I waited and started playing with my fingers as i waited for a reply.

I wasn't surprised by the question. I have been around for many years. And all earth has done is expand and fascinate me everyday. I have answered this question many times but that doesn't mean I'm not irritated. I calm myself down to make sure i don't sound spiteful  
"I'm a gem". I kept it short and simple "I'm not from here nor am i human." I looked over to see here sitting there with her mouth open she shut it close with a pop noise. "Okay where are you from?"I took a long breathe i felt ruby boiling within me and i didn't want to lose my cool so therefore i repeated this a couple times and spoke"I come from a very far place."I took a breathe and said "Are we done?" I looked on the girl face and took in her features carmel skin long curls and glasses and the sunset hit her freckles in a special kind of way. She looked at me with wide eyes and said "are you kidding me i have millions and millions of questions i want to ask, what's you're name? Can you die? What do you identify yourself as? What was that monster i saw? "I chuckled to myself and walked away it may seem harsh but the moon was out and humans need their sleep but as i walked up the steps and opened door i turned around and said "Garnet my name is Garnet and with that i left inside to what i call home

I can't believe that just happend. I mean i knew deep down she was different and how could she just leave like that but before she left she said her name was Garnet. I basically ran to kiki's and Jenny's but as soon as i stepped into the threshold i instantly ran and went into my room and i sat on the bed pulled up my laptop and tried to find out research about gems . But i started to get tired feeling my eyes close and open until I crashed


	10. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still suck at summaries lol

Natalie Pov  
I woke up in a very awkward position, and saw my laptop sprawled across my bed . I really couldn't see without my glasses so i searched around and found them stuck in my hair "Ow" i yelped as they snagged on a hair. I still had sleepy brain so i waited and recalled the events from yesterday. "Garnet" i said softly. That's a type of gem! So i decided to do more research on Garnets but sadly the WiFi wasn't working anymore "Ugh" I groaned and decided I should go take a shower I gathered my things and walked into my bathroom and just let the hot steamy water take me away . I felt the water beat all sore muscles away and i felt my hair get heavy from all the water I decided why not wash it since im in here? I grabbed the black vanilla shampoo and scrubbed away i saw my long sandy curls fall against my shoulder. I usually just put my hair in a ponytail its easier to do. But today i would try to style it hopefully the odds are in my favor. I got out because the water was cold and dried and put on something simple a white t shirt ,shorts,and flip flops I'm not very fancy I grabbed my glasses and bumped straight into Kiki   
"Slow down girl" she said laughing  
"I'm so sorry Kiki, i didn't know you were right there I feel so bad "i looked down wondering why i didn't hear her enter I must be off my game.  
"Nat it's cool I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang around today Just me and you"she said poking my side  
"Actually that sounds nice" she looked shocked and I started laughing because I have declined every time she asked to hang out I think it would do me good to get out the house until the Internet came back. I started to push her and made sure i grabbed my phone just in case . I started to walk out the house and waited for Kiki she came to me in seconds. I felt her lace her hands in mine and I started laughing. As we was walking I got to see how beautiful Beach City really was. I saw all the shops I saw a place called The Big Doughnut hmm maybe i should go there to read later on.I felt a nudge and came back into reality and saw we were on the beach.   
"Sooo i thought we should have a picnic "kiki said grinning then it hit me she had a basket full of food. I wonder why i haven't noticed that before. I started grinning so hard my cheeks hurted.   
"I would love to" i said sitting down on the now made pinic blanket.   
We sat in silence but not a uncomfortable silent the one where no words have to be spoken but sadly it didn't last long.  
"So Nat how are you and Jaime?"she said as she chewed her slice of a pb&j sandwhich. I instantly winced Jaime was my girlfriend well ex girlfriend once i saw her tonguing down some girl at a party.   
"We broke up. She cheated on me" I whispered but from the way Kiki heaf shot up i saw she had heard me .   
"WHAT!"she yelled "How could she do that I mean look at you"she screamed as she pointed at me.  
I smiled my cousin has always been protective of me . I mean ALWAYS me and kiki are closer than her sister but that doesn't mean I don't love my cousin it's just she's very outgoing and honestly I'm a introvert at heart.  
"Obvisouly Im not that nice to look at." We sat in silence until i felt a very warm and familiar embrace.Kiki was hugging me and i hugged back we stayed like that until i felt a pair of soft hands in my hair.  
"What the oh my gosh you're so cute"i instantly saw steven and grabbed him in my arms as he laughed and giggled. I looked around and saw no one which is weird Where's Garnet?   
"Ki im going to go take Steven home stay here" I looked to see she was typing a very long message probably to Jaime   
"Uh huh sure" as she shooed me away  
I carried Steven very carefully so i could look at him he had a couple scratches on his face beautiful brown locks and a cute chubby- gem? I looked at the pink colored gem that showed when his shirt raised and curiosity killed me I touched it . He instantly laughs, but that turns into a yawn as he grabs my hair and goes to sleep. Okay this cuteness is just a overload . Soon i saw the house and walked up the stairs but before i could knock the door swung open showing a very startled Garnet. "STEVEN!" I instantly did the loudest shush and showed her the sleeping ball of cuteness in my arms. She nodded and grabbed him from me. I didn't think she wanted anything but before I walked away she said "Wait here" I just nodded only due to the fact my mouth showed the perfect time to freeze on me. I waited but decided to look down at the beach and walked and put my toes in the water. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight. I realized i had sand in my hair where steven grabbed it and took it out of it's ponytail. I saw Garnet sit by me and we sat in silence and watched the Sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries


End file.
